Hold Me
by Personification of Fluff
Summary: A song fic, to Savage Garden's 'Hold me'. 5xS.


Disclaimer: Me no own GW or this song.

Notes: This is dedicated to Angel of Death, who got me hooked on the 5xS romance and wouldn't shut up about how there aren't enough stories about them.__

  
  


_Hey_

_If we can't find a way out of these problems,_

_Then maybe we don't need this. _

  
  


Wufei and Sally looked together at the pile of work between them. Their desks faced each other, and after coming back from space and the L3 colony, they had discovered a month's worth of paperwork to catch up on. 

  
  


Sally sighed, and threw her braids over her shoulder. "I suppose we might as well start. How about if I begin and you go get us some coffee?" she suggested bit too friendly considering the mountain of papers they needed to get back to Lady Une as soon as possible. Wufei could already see that half the papers were labelled with the red 'Urgent!' stamp. Still, he found himself nodding. 

  
  


"Alright." Beneath a whole bunch of other thoughts, he began to wish he still had Nataku so that they could destroy the work he and Sally needed to do. 

  
  


_Standing face to face,_

_Enemies at war we build defences,_

_And secret hiding places._

  
  


Sally began to work, going at it very slowly, but it truly wasn't her fault. She just couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind was already working heavily on one subject, and one subject only. Chang Wufei. Just as he left, he had seemed so cold, so distant, even though it was only a few feet between them. Sometimes, even if she looked right into his eyes as she sat beside him, she couldn't see anything, except her own reflection. 

  
  


'Maybe it's just because his eyes are black...' she thought to himself. 'They say eyes are the windows to the Soul, but it's like Wufei painted his so no one could see inside.' She thought to herself, before chuckling out loud. 'That's silly, Sally.' 

  
  


She knew the truth. Both of them had been hurt before, they were bother very scared. Especially of each other. So, they had both resorted to hiding, and covering up their emotions. With Sally, she put on the tough chic act, trying to maintain dominance, which was part of the reason why she and Wufei fought so much. Wufei, on the other hand, was cold to her. He either didn't say anything at all, or else started fighting with her, saying women were weak. 

  
  


Before she knew it, Wufei was back with two large coffees. The silence between them still stretched on, but when Sally tasted her coffee and found that Wufei had loaded it with sugar and no milk, she found that it spoke volumes. 

  
  


_I might need you to hold me tonight._

_I might need you to say it's alright._

_I might need you to make the first stand,_

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard,_

_To be your man._

  
  


Wufei stifled a sigh by taking a long drink of his pure black coffee. He really didn't need this right now. Paperwork? No! His mind was too cluttered. He wanted to go home and relax, do a bit of meditating in a familiar environment to clean it up a bit. He'd also wanted to bolt and run back into outer space as soon as he saw the massive amount of work he had to do. Wufei found desk jobs too stressful. Now, being a Gundam pilot, THAT was a job! If you ever got stressed put at that job, by the time your next mission popped up, you'd be able to blow stuff up and that would fix everything. 

  
  


However, paperwork wasn't the only thing on his mind. He needed to help Sally and repair their inter planetary ship. He needed to go home and clean, especially the fridge! He hadn't expected to be out for month, so the milk was most definitely sour, which meant he needed to go shopping as well. He had paperwork at home to do. The cherry on the top was Sally. 

  
  


It was all because of Sally that he needed to keep the whole thing together. He couldn't let her see him go bonkers, especially after being her partner for over a year and half now. They'd spent so much time arguing about the female sex being weaker or stronger, that he knew he'd have lost the entire battle to admit to having stress. 'Damn that woman.' 

  
  


Still, if he was able to tell her all his worries with any consequences, including Sally getting saddened by his problems as well, he do so in a second. Maybe less. He could thing of nothing better to relieve the stress than for Sally to hug him and tell him he was going to be okay. 

  
  


Even he needed a little help from others once in a while. 

  
  


And at the rate he was going, pity might be the only emotion other than anger or perkiness he'd get from Sally. 

  
  


Yes, perkiness was an emotion. Especially after she finished her coffee. 

  
  


_Hey_

_More than angry words I hate the silence,_

_It's getting so loud, _

_But I want to scream._

  
  


Sally worked through paper after paper, but the pile didn't seem to be shrinking in the slightest, and she was getting quite annoyed. But it wasn't with the paperwork. 

  
  


Chang Wufei. 

  
  


He just sat there, dammit, doing nothing but shuffling his papers as he filled them out, and taking big gulps of his coffee every five seconds. Literally! She'd timed him. Every five seconds he'd take a large gulp of his coffee. But only one. No chugging. It was good thing he'd ordered the large, because it wasn't going to last long the way he was going at it. 

  
  


Neither was hers. She looked at it and saw it was almost all empty. Sally chewed her lower lip as she signed her name to yet another paper. She'd done it so many times she'd still probably be signing her name while she slept. Maybe she should ask Wufei if he'd need another refill. At least that would break the silence between them. 

  
  


"Do you want another coffee?" she asked him, standing up. He looked at her for a long time, blinking slowly. Sally repeated her question in case he didn't hear her.

  
  


"You aren't trying to duck out on me, are you?" he asked, rasing a slightly tilted eyebrow. Sally thought he looked cute that way. She answered no, and Wufei looked at his cup to realize it was just about emtpy. He downed the last of it and threw the cup in the garbage before looking at Sally and surprised her by answering with: "I'd love one." 

  
  


_But bitterness has silenced these emotions._

  
  


Wufei watched her leave, then turned back to his desk. If she took a little break, why couldn't he? He pulled his ponytail out, letting his shoulder length jet black hair fall down into place. That was a bit better. He was going to be here awhile, she he might as well get comfortable. He undid the top button, which he always wore done up, even when it got extremely hot out. That was much better. 

  
  


He pulled out his wallet which had been making his butt fall asleep, and opened it up to look at the only picture he had of Meiran. For more then once, he began to think. If he got the choice now, with them both alive, would he pick the woman he had been forced to marry and had grown to love, or the woman who made him love her because she picked on him?

  
  


_It's getting hard to breath. _

_So tell me, isn't happiness,_

_Worth more than a golden ring?_

  
  


Wufei undid another button, suddenly finding the room a bit uncomfortable. He nearly smacked himself for it. It wasn't like he was claustrophobic. It was just that he was looking at his wallet, where he hid it.... 

  
  


Flipping the wallet over, he pulled out a small golden ring. It was supposed to be Sally's birthday gift. The one he was supposed to have given her last year. But he'd chickened out. 

  
  


It wasn't that important anyway.

  
  


'But I should at least give it to her....' Wufei told himself as he put it back away. 'Someday, I should.'

  
  


_I'm willing to do anything,_

_To calm the storm in my heart. _

  
  


Wufei picked his pen back up, his short brake over with. He went back to doing his paperwork, a welcome distraction now that he'd been thinking about a certain gorgeous blonde woman again. The thought of it made the clutter in his mind even worse. Like a hurricane. 

  
  


The image made him chuckle. Yes, hurricane Sally. 

  
  


_I've never been the praying kind,_

_But lately I've been down on my knees._

  
  


Sally blew the rest of the way to Preventer HQ like wild storm. Looking at her watch, she saw that it had been twice as much time for her to get the coffee as it had been for Wufei to get it. She hoped he hadn't noticed. Worse yet, she hoped he wouldn't be mad at having to wait twice as long. 

  
  


It wasn't her fault, really. After all, she hadn't put the coffee place in the path of a church from the direction she was coming from. It had, however, been her fault for stopping at the Church. She hoped out of the car on her way over, and went in to light a candle. 

  
  


She didn't know how long she was going to be on Earth, so whenever she went by this particular church, she always stopped to pay the three dollars and light a candle, then she prayed. She prayed for the people that had died, that their souls might find peace, she prayed for forgiveness for the lives she'd taken during the war, she prayed that she might find happiness. Sally had never been a very religious person, but after the war... it had seemed like the right thing to do. 

  
  


The silly thing seemed to be she was praying that Wufei would treat her a bit nicer, because that would make her very happy.

  
  


_Not looking for a miracle, _

_Just a reason to believe._

  
  


"I'm back!" she announced cheerfully. Sally saw that Wufei did not look very happy, and he practically glared at her. She sat down in her desk and passed him the coffee. "What happened to you while I was out you look like sh-..." she looked him over again, and saw that he'd actually undone the first two buttons of his uniform, and that his hair was out. Sally never saw his hair out, the last time it had been down was when she had caught him in the hallway right after he'd showered. She'd been floating for a week after _that_ incident. Sally shrugged, trying to seem normal, like she wasn't staring at him wanting to brush back that jet black hair. "You actually seem pretty normal, but I can still tell there's something wrong with you!"

  
  


"Leave me alone, woman." He said, a bit grumpier sounding then he meant it to. "I don't need your constant mothering." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. 'You idiot! You're as simple as that Maxwell boy! That was perfect, you could have told her everything, but NO! You had to keep up that dam facade and pretend to hate her for being a concerned person! You're such an idiot....'

  
  


Luckily for Wufei, Sally was a very stubborn person, and she was not going to leave it at that. Also, she believed asking him bothered Wufei greatly, and she enjoyed pestering him every once in a while. "C'mon Wufei, I can tell that something is bothering you. You're more grumpier than usual."

  
  


"It's just that..." Wufei sighed, making Sally's blue eyes widen in astonishment. He was actually going to tell her?? 

  
  


_I might need you to hold me tonight,_

_I might need you to say it's alright,_

_I might need you to make the first stand,_

_Cuz tonight I'm finding it hard, _

_To be your man_.

  
  


Wufei nervously scratched the back of his head and leaned back in his chair. "Lately I've feeling really stressed. I mean, I've got so much to do and such a little time to do it in." he admitted. Blinking, he realized that he was actually feeling a little bit better after telling Sally all that. He continued. 

  
  


He was so wrapped in his own feelings, that he didn't pay attention to Sally getting up and walking up behind him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Wufei could feel himself blush at the simple protective gesture. "Oh Wufei, that's simple. It's a human emotion, you little fool. Everybody gets overcome with stress at least once in their lives." she told him. 

  
  


Looking out of the corner, he could see Sally's head resting on his shoulder, and he watched in amazement as a single tear dripped down her cheek. He raised a hand and gently brushed it away. "Sorry Sally, I made you cry." 

  
  


_Do you remember not to long ago?_

  
  


"Only a few moments ago you wouldn't call me by my first name, or say nothing but things that would get me angry, and now you told me something that you kept hidden. You don't know how much that means to me..." she whispered. 

  
  


_When we used to live for the nighttime._

  
  


"I remember trying not to fall asleep." Wufei whispered, slowly realizing he was still being held by Sally. Damn it, he liked it. A slow smile began show, just a light tugging at the edges of his mouth, but it was a genuine smile none the less. "I don't know how we did it, staying up for all the hours and working fine on only five hours of sleep."

  
  


'But I remember I love being in outer space with you. Just us and the stars....' 

  
  


_Cherish each moment._

  
  


Wufei reflected back on that time, and he actually began to feel bad. He was actually feeling guilty for never doing anything but pissing Sally off. He felt a brief flame of anger for his weakness, but the quickly put it out. He had just demonstrated he was weak at times too.

  
  


There had been one other time too. The first time he'd met Sally during the war. He had been feeling weak then, saying it was not his right to pilot Nataku, but Sally helped him to see the light. Now, she did the same thing again. 

  
  


It was very nice to be able to trust someone on so many levels. Partner, friend, a mentor...

  
  


He could remember every conversation they'd ever had...

  
  


_Now we don't live, we exist,_

_We just run through our lives,_

_So alone,_

_That's why you gotta hold me._

  
  


Sally looked peaceful, but her mind was screaming at her. 'I'm hugging Wufei! ...Ugh, I'm gonna need a shower after this, I can't believe I'm hugging someone like him.... I can't believe he's letting me hug him! ...I can't believe I started crying, you know he's going to bring that up later and use it against me... I wish he was holding me too. Well, Wufei obviously isn't going to go any further. Should I try to kiss him? I know I want to, but should I really try for it. I don't want to be alone anymore, I want Wufei to be there with me, but he won't know how I feel unless I do something." 

  
  


Unwrapping her arms, she spun Wufei around in his swivel chair and gently took hold of his face, cupping his chin up to hers so that she could kiss him. Their lips touched, and she felt magic. She had never tasted anything so good, and it only got better, because she could feel Wufei's arms encircle her waist, and he managed to stand up, kissing her back with all the pent up emotions he had been hiding. She brought her own arms back to holding him, as they continued to kiss and Sally began to practically melt in his embrace. 

  
  


Wufei had been shocked, but he soon learned he wanted more. During that first few seconds of kissing, he had learned more things then he'd learned in his entire life. He learned that kissing was good. He learned that Sally was a good kisser. That he didn't mind not being in control. That Sally tasted damn good. That a kiss was more intoxicating than anything else....

  
  


Before it could go very much farther, Wufei broke off the kiss. It seemed the more he kissed her, the more his body began losing control of itself. He wanted it to stop before he did something he regretted. 

  
  


_Hey, _

_If we can't find a way out of these problems, _

_Then maybe we don't need this. _

  
  


Sally stared at Wufei. She'd never imagined the eighteen year old Chinese boy would be such a damn good kisser. She took a deep breath, trying to get her heart rate back down to normal. She slowly began to smile, Wufei had kissed her back. 

  
  


"What was that?" he asked suddenly, feeling a bit resentment. However, he couldn't feel very hurt because they were still holding each other. The two of them were so close that their breaths mingled, and he could feel their heart beats pump in unison. 

  
  


"That was a kiss..." 'And what a kiss!' 

  
  


"I know that, woman. But I meant, why did you kiss me?" 

  
  


She blushed like a school girl and shrugged, "Because I wanted to." she watched his eyes widen a bit, and he nervously repeated what she said, making her nod in response. "I wanted to for a long time."

  
  


"Then this wasn't just some hormonal womanly thing?" Wufei asked, wanting to make sure. He was afraid that the feelings he'd just experienced had bene nothing but his teenager hormones getting a tad out of control. 

  
  


"No."

  
  


_Standing face to face,_

_Enemies at War,_

_We build defences, and secret hiding places._

  
  


The two looked at each other for a long time. Sally still could not see the secrets hidden behind Wufei's dark eyes, but she didn't care. She had been told anything when the kissed. But she also knew that there were still things he hadn't been telling her, and that one day he would tell her. 

  
  


Sally smiled briefly. "When we're done all the paperwork and stuff, do you maybe want to go see a movie while we're still on Earth?" she asked him. 

  
  


Wufei looked her over, before suddenly smiling. It wasn't his usual half smile or smirk, but an actual, genuine smile that lit his face all the way to his eyes. "I'd love to." 

  
  


_I might need you to hold me tonight,_

_I might need you to say it's alright._

_I might need you to make the first stand,_

_Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man._

  
  


Before they both went back to their work, they spent a long time looking at each other, happy to be this close to each other. Once again, Sally took the reigns and tilted her head up to Wufei's lips to kiss him.

  
  


Please RxR!

  
  



End file.
